


Wilbur Comes Back

by ebrdsht



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Neglect, Past Abuse, i'm not really sure what else to tag this, infantilization, techno is NOT phil's son, this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebrdsht/pseuds/ebrdsht
Summary: “Why?”Phil looks at his son incredulously, this has already been such a weird day.“What do you mean why?”“Why did you bring me back?”
Relationships: (last three are mentioned and explored), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	Wilbur Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really sure what to say about this one man. 
> 
> i have a lot of feelings about how phil's character is going and how fucked up it is
> 
> be warned for like, really righteous anger towards him.

“Why?”  
  


Phil looks at his son incredulously, this has already been such a weird day.

“What do you mean why?”

“Why did you bring me back?”  
  


The two of them stand on the ruins of a blown up and wrecked L’manberg, pilfered now of anything valuable that was left after Dream and Techno’s attack. Behind him is Eret and Ranboo who are stood slack jawed by Wilbur’s newly resurrected form and his first words.

It really has been a weird day, because they’re also stood atop some sort of shrine Eret built with blue lapis flooring and a wooly wall. On that wall is one of the last remaining flags from the ruined nation and two wooden buttons meant to symbolize the one that originally made the country a crater. On this platform, too, is a sheep with its wool dyed blue. Looking at it Phil remembers just earlier that day, talking to a then ghoulish Wilbur with half of his memories wiped.

_“It’s definitely Friend! It has to be...”_

The sheep doesn’t acknowledge either of them, just stupidly tugs at the lead binding it to a wooden post attached to the ground. Phil sighs.

And in front of him is his very angry son. 

“Maybe you didn’t hear me, why did you bring me back?”

“You asked us to?” He’s unsure how to answer that, and Wilbur’s very sudden aggression isn’t helping him follow why.

“No Phil, my ghost asked you to. I didn’t ask you to do anything. Infact, _I_ asked you to kill me, let me die with my nation, and what happens?” Wilbur is shaking with fury, his fists are clenched tightly and his arms are outstretched like boards at his side. He almost looks like he’s about to burst into tears, Phil thinks briefly, before he actually does. 

“What _happens_ is that it all goes to shit. What happens is that I’m never put to rest, and am left to wonder the ruins I built and the relationships I destroyed. I’m forced to watch as my own son looks for a new father right in front of me, while mine does nothing at all to stop it or even has the courtesy to let me know.”

Phil flinches as Wilbur takes a step towards him. 

“Did you think I was stupid, Dad? Did you think that I didn’t understand it all? The way you treated me, Hell, the way everyone treated me!” He points an accusatory finger at Phil and begins to shout through his sobs.

“Like I was some dumb kid! As if I was suddenly incapable of making my own decisions and placated. And what now? Are you just going to start treating me better now that I am alive, now that I’m back and it’s not _him._ ” Wilbur cuts off and pulls his mouth into a tight thin line, visibly holding back to let Phil answer him.

And there’s a beat. Phil looks down at his shoes, subtly scooting back an inch or two. He thinks in that moment of what he could possibly say, before finally settling on one anchor:

“You couldn’t remember your own wife.”

And Wilbur is taken aback by that, seemingly surprised as his eyebrows lift just slightly enough for Phil to notice. He muls over that sentiment, before finally shaking his head slightly and almost silently replying,

“I didn’t want to remember her.”

Phil softens at the drastic change in tone and reaches his hand out to rest it on his son’s shoulder. 

Wilbur flinches away this time.

“Don’t touch me, you killed me.”

“You asked me to.”

He shouts again, “I bloody know that! God, I can remember, I’m still pissed at you! You still treated me like a child, like how we used to treat Tommy.” 

At the mention of the child, Phil snaps. “But Tommy _is_ a child, he should be treated like one. For fucks sake, he’s sixteen years old!”

“Oh so you know that he should be treated like a child _now,_ after leaving him under the care of the most manipulative and evil person we know? _Now_ that Tommy has gone through such a harrowing experience, we’re all ready to treat him like a child?”

Phil shuts his mouth again and shrinks away.

“No. After everything, Tommy deserves to be understood as the strong young adult that he is. You know I’ve always seen him as a little brother, you know that Phil. How could you leave him with Dream after everything?”

“I didn’t leave him with Dream though… that was Tubbo.”

“And you just let him. You let him send my brother away from the nation we built.”

_“But we had to!” Phil can almost hear it in Tubbo’s voice, but he doesn’t voice that thought. He knows what Wilbur would say already._

_“But you didn’t have to leave him there alone with him.”_

They’re both quiet for another beat, behind him Phil hears Ranboo awkwardly snap his fingers to indicate that he and Eret are still there. Wilbur looks past him and to Eret, who smiles sheepishly. 

Wilbur scoffs.

“These two are really the only ones here for this? What about Fundy?” 

Phil recoils again, and opens his mouth to say something but the words don’t come out. 

_He really doesn’t have anything to defend any of this, does he?_

“Did my own kid really not want to see me alive again? God, I really am an arsehole, huh?” Wilbur almost laughs out that last part, choked out over a sob that caught in his throat.

Ranboo pipes up this time, barely louder than a whisper, “He was here last time we tried but… it didn’t work.”

Wilbur’s gaze shoots to the hybrid as he says that, clearly hearing every word. 

“Last time?” He barks out.

Ranboo swallows in response, shifting his focus to Phil in hopes that the currently very scary Wilbur will look at him instead. He doesn’t, just waits patiently for the tall figure to elaborate.

_“Way to have my back, Ranboo,” Phil thinks anyway._

“This is the... third time, actually.”

“So you all have done this to me three times?” Wilbur does turn back to Phil after that, renewed anger in his eyes.

“Again, you- _he_ asked us to. He wanted this.”

Wilbur shakes his head violently, as if to get his mind straight, and then looks at his father with wide, angry eyes. “It doesn’t matter, why isn’t he here now?”

Phil looks away from him for the first time since he started his tirade, and keeps his gaze at the ruble to his left. “He wasn’t around, so I thought it would be too much of a hassle to get him...”

At that, the first wholly true statement Phil has spoken the entire argument, Wilbur takes a full step towards him and gets in his face. He can feel Wilbur’s fury bouncing off him in waves, filling his whole self with a sense of absolute dread, and nearly fear. 

“You didn’t invite my son to see me resurrected because it would be too hard to find him for it?”

Phil doesn’t move.

Wilbur reaches out and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to look him square in the eyes.

“Answer me you insolent coward! Did you or did you not?”

Phil looks at him remorsefully, fear now gripping at the one life he has, and sighs softly. In return, he gets violently pushed back, Wilbur letting go of him as he does. 

The shorter man is back to screaming now, “Or was it because he went after your precious Technoblade? Maybe that was it, hm? Because for some reason, after everything he’s done to your family, you would still follow that traitor to the ends of the earth, right?”

Phil stumbles from the push, but manages to balance out with his wings before toppling off the podium. At the mention of Techno though, his face visibly darkens and that fear gripping him before is all but replaced with his own fury “As if I have some sort of obligation to stay with someone attempting to murder my only friend left!”

Wilbur closes the distance between them again, and slaps Phil across the face swiftly, leaving a burning hand print. “When that person is your grandson, and the only part of your son left, it’s kind of different you fucking jackass!”

He raises a hand to his cheek and coddles it before shoving Wilbur back with one hand, a still furious expression on his face, “I barely even knew the kid before he decided to go after my one link left, what the Hell do you expect from me?”

“I don’t know, _not_ to choose the man who has consistently been against me over my own spawn?”

They both stand with hatred in their eyes, glaring each other down, before Wilbur finally lunges at him causing both men to tumble down the hastily made steps. He claws at his father like a rabid animal, the protective anger of a parent blocking out any other conflicts in his mind. And Phil returns in kind, biting back with bruising punches using the extra appendages on his back as they fall all the way to the ground in front of the two onlookers. 

Ranboo finally manages to pull him away, and whispers worryingly to him, “Phil, calm down.”

He doesn’t, but he doesn't fight against Ranboo’s grip on him either.

Wilbur does fight against Eret’s, though, viciously flailing to make his escape as Eret attempts to keep his hands clasped in the king’s grip.

“You’re the worst fucking father a son could ask for, you hear me? I’ll never fucking forgive you for what you’ve done.”

The moment strikes Phil as frighteningly familiar as Eret takes his son away, leaving him in Ranboo’s hold. After the two can no longer hear his belligerent screams or Eret’s objections, Phil turns his head to look at his friend. Ranboo shoots him a very disapproving look, and lets go. Phil tries to say something in apology, but Ranboo puts up a hand.

“This is all on you, I’m not a part of this Phil.”

And then he leaves, letting Phil ruminate on what just happened.

_“What a weird fucking day,” he thinks._

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think and give me ur hot takes on phil i wanna know, am i the only one who thinks he's got some Serious flaws in canon?


End file.
